Solitude
by Wrexscar
Summary: A room, two people, not a lot of dialogue. Has some how managed to make it to three chapters, was ment to be a one shot. Snapshots of diffrent scenes in a relationship. Not quite a song fic but influenced by the music of Suzanne Vega.
1. Chapter 1

Solitude.

**Disclaimer**: This is a work of Fan Fiction set within the Harry Potter universe. As such all Characters and Locations belong to J.K. Rowling and this work is not being produced for commercial gain.

Solitude.

She stood by the window; I could see her silhouette in the unlit room. She turned to me as I walked in to the room. I could see by her eyes that she had been waiting. Her eyes are a vivid blue and offset her raven black hair. To most, those eyes show arrogance and coldness. A barrier to repel. A rock that waves could dash themselves against. But when she turns them towards me, at least here and now, when we are alone I see something else.

What else? That is what I am here to find out.

I had followed her on the map until I could see she was alone, she always seems alone, even in a room full of people but this time she was by herself.

We share a glance. I stare into her eyes longer than is comfortable. If language were liquid, it would rush in to fill the silence. The room becomes a vacuum of silence, a shrine to it and still I hold her stare. I watch her eyes to try to read her expression and get her intent.

"I've come to set a twisted thing straight." she finally says with a slight smile. Her eyes and mouth turn up as she speaks. Her accent is musical suited to poetry and singing and I try to gather her meaning.

"I won't use words again they don't mean what I want, they can be confused and don't speak as I need. " She then extends her hand to me. I look at her ivory white skin the veins of blue highlighted on the back of her hand. I reach out to take her offered hand but she takes my wrist and I can feel from the hesitation in her touch that she is unsure, perhaps even afraid.

Then the hesitation is gone along with her fear and I see determination and resolve in her eyes.

She pulls me suddenly, I move toward her, off balance, from this sudden movement. Her other hand takes my tie in her fist and directs me toward her.

Her lips are on mine and they mash together as I realise this is a kiss and I before I start to understand what I'm meant to be doing the kiss has ended.

"I've come to lighten this dark heart, here and now in this place out of context and out of consequences."

She fires out this phrase as if she's practiced it a thousand times in a mirror. The smile that creeps across her face as she speaks softens the words and lets me know the truth that her words are hinting at. I can see the depth of meaning underneath. She smiles softly glances down, then back up, meeting my eyes with a defiant stare.

We lock eyes and she slowly pulls me in again, her hand has never released my tie but I could have got away any time I chose. Instead, I allow her to pull me closer. This time I know what to expect and we kiss rather than just bump lips together.

I allow the kiss to go on. I can in this moment of time, this instant feel that suddenly my destiny has changed. I could have stayed there like that for eternity but before I am ready, the kiss has ended.

"I never thought I'd find you here." I mean to say more but her hand is on my lips, so I kiss it.

"Silence is more eloquent than words can ever be." She moves to the deep windowsill, sitting upon it and with a gesture invites me to sit next to her. I join her and feel the setting sun on my back and her warmth on my side. She leans in and places her head on my shoulder.

We sit, sharing the space and the silence. Sometimes with her head on my shoulder, at other times looking into each other's eyes. No more words are spoken but I learn to read her eyes. When to lean in to kiss her, when to allow her space. I delight in every feature of her face. She has a heart shaped face, with ivory white skin. Her eyes are a vivid blue I will laugh in future at any one who refers to them as icy. They are the colour of a tropical lagoon and I could swim in them.

We savour the silence and each other's company. Eventually she takes my wrist and looks at my watch.

I smile sadly and shake my head as she realises it is broken.

Her wand appears in her hand and she grimaces as she realises she will have to speak. She whispers the words of the spell and the time appears before her.

Ten minutes to curfew, we rise to part, we kiss once again, and then she turns to leave. She stands in the doorway; I'm struck once again by her black silhouette by her long cool stare and her silence.

She looks at me and now she is out of the room can speak. "Until the next time Harry."

I am still in the room, so I just nod my agreement.

A.N.

The co-author of this would be Suzanne Vega although she knows it not. Many of the lines of this came from either "Solitude Standing" or "Language" Both are found on the 1987 Album, Solitude Standing.

Who is the girl? All you need to do is find a raven haired, blue-eyed female with a musical accent. I must admit it did change in my head as I wrote it.

Really it could be two people anywhere, I just choose to place it in Mr Potter's world.

My muse is in the mood to drabble so I'm letting it, eventually it might consent to returning to the Time of Consequences.

Thank you for reading.

Reviews are always nice but not necessary.


	2. Chapter 2

Solitude. 2

**Disclaimer**: This is a work of Fan Fiction set within the Harry Potter universe. As such all Characters and Locations belong to J.K. Rowling and this work is not produced for commercial gain.

We sit together on a deep windowsill of one of the unused classrooms in the castle. My back is to the wall, the window is on my side and she sits between my legs facing away. I play with her hair as she talks. Now is the time to speak. From somewhere deep within she lets the tale begin of her parents and her upbringing. Every time she hesitates, I lean forward and kiss her neck.

We are safe here, alone and unable to be found. I hope she will keep talking because I don't want to have to talk about myself. The last thing I want is her pity. I doubt she will give it. We know each other now, not about each other but we have come to a place of understanding.

I can read her moods from her eyes and her gestures are more eloquent than anyone else's words. She pauses as she talks about her parents' relationship. I lean forward moving her jet-black hair out of the way and kiss the nape of her neck just above her shirt collar. She lets out a little sigh as I do so.

It's funny I thought it would a onetime thing but it happened a lot, now it has got to the point where I can't keep away. I watch her on the map, as soon as I see her head away from the crowds I move. I don't like the look in her eyes when she has been waiting.

When we are back in the world of lessons and mealtimes, we ignore each other. Her eyes treat me with the coldness that the rest of the world receives. I just stay true to my moody and sullen behaviour.

We are alone here in a place outside of the consequences, or at least outside of the petty consequences that infest this school.

I don't know what I expected that first time I went to find her. I was curious, the rumours had reached me that she had done something to Malfoy and he was living in fear of her.

She threatened me, but it wasn't from hatred. just irritation, she had wanted to be alone and I was disturbing her.

I kept finding her alone I was drawn to her. It was that feeling similar to having a tooth removed and you can't resist running your tongue over the hole. I just couldn't resist spending time with her.

Slowly her eyes changed, from cold to warm. We are now in a place I never thought to be. I can see her eyes ignite with passion. I let my teeth gently graze the side of her neck before I pull away and allow her to continue telling me of her past.

I don't know what I was searching for but I'm glad that I have found her.

I reach down and place my arms around her waist. It seems from her words that she has had a loveless life until now. I slowly begin to tell her of my upbringing. I'm as factual as I can be. Not once does she offer pity but I can feel her tension. When I finish speaking, she moves away before turning back around. She kneels carefully, takes my face in her hands, and kisses me.

"There will be retribution." She sounds casual but for once in my life, I almost pity the Dursleys.

I smile at her words and she takes my tie in her fist. "You are mine. I will not lose you. You will not rush off on a mad scheme and injure yourself. I enjoy these times too much to let you spend any time injured." She pulls me in and kisses me. As we separate I have a smile on my face. "Listen Potter." She growls. "This is serious; you will learn to think before acting. I intend for this to continue."

I pause now, that is a declaration of intent I was not expecting. I can see her brow wrinkle with worry as she watches me, waiting for my response. I know she isn't expected a declaration of eternal love but she had wanted some statement off me.

I look her firmly in the eye and tell her the prophecy.

I can see various expressions cross her face, understanding followed by sadness then determination.

"Fine then, I see I can't stop you running off for adventure, so I will come with you."

I go to speak but she moves in close to me and kisses me. The kiss lingers and then she pulls back.

"Don't say a word. I do not want to hear that it is too dangerous. I am perfectly aware of how dangerous this is. Do not even think of leaving me for my own protection."

She then told me of the rest of the details of her family. Of how she was the last one, of how her parents and sister had died in a random attack on Diagon Alley, of the fortune she had inherited, that her plan had been to take me and leave the country. I'm slightly stunned that her long term plans involve me.

She takes me in her handsome fist. "Haven't you realised, I'm in love with you?" We kiss again and this time I allow my hands to creep down below the waistband of her skirt. She pulls away, moving my hands and lets out a giggle that I will never be able to persuade anyone that I heard her make.

"Later." She smiles to let me know that she is not offended. "I see now that there is no way to keep the two of you separate, so the only way to stop you doing something suicidally reckless will be to protect my investment. We will face him together when the time comes." Her serious expression changed to one of playfulness. "You can put your hands back now if you want."

I hesitate, to do as she asked will admit to defeat on the other matter but how can I resist, she is after all the only one I want to live for. I turn that thought over in my mind and consider the implications of it. She is the only one, the only thing in this life that is stopping me throwing everything away. I reach the only possible conclusion.

"I love you too." I say before pulling her in for a kiss that seems to go on for eternity.

A.N.

I just couldn't leave it alone.

There are more lyrics in this episode, or lines inspired by lyrics.

Mention must go to Freeze Tag and Marlene on the Wall by Suzanne Vega.

This tale owes a debt to another. I recommend Perfect Situation by Jeconais. Not on this site but easily googled. It is as much a fanfiction of that, as it is of JKR stories.

Will I write more?

Unlikely but then I never expected to write this chapter.

For the curious 'Time of Consequences' Chapter 4 is 3200 words long and is slowly getting written. I have written over 4000 words of a Harry Potter and Zombies story which may be a one off or the start of something longer. My muse keeps getting distracted, the only way to stay on speaking terms is to write whatever she wants. I'm sorry if this frustrates you, I know it does me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Solitude 3**

**Disclaimer**: This is a work of Fan Fiction set within the Harry Potter universe. As such all Characters and Locations belong to J.K. Rowling and this work is not produced for commercial gain.

Solitude 3

Damn I hurt. This is a good thing. The blood in my head is making a ringing in my ear, I hear the pounding of my pulse. Pain means I'm alive. My plan such as it is, is working. I slowly open my eyes and look out through my lids.

She is fighting Tom, damn that girls got guts. No wonder I love her. Her moves are balletic and gymnastic. The whole time she taunts him.

"Love Tom, is not something you could ever understand." She drops and lets a curse move over her head. "How could you? An offspring of a love potion relationship. Left as an orphan. You can never understand love." She feints left, and then cartwheels right. All of his spells trail just where she has been, not where she is. In other situation, I would admire the way her body moves in those jeans but is not the right moment.

"At least I would have thought you would have learnt from your mistakes. You allowed Lily Potter to sacrifice herself for Harry and then destroyed yourself trying to kill him. Harry has now sacrificed himself for me. You can't kill me."

She stops dead still. "Go on Tom. This will be fun to watch. Cast you curse. I want to see the look in your eye when it rebounds."

Her seeming random movements have done their job. Voldemort has now turned fully away from me. I rise to my feet and gather my magic. This had better work because I don't think I'm going to have the energy to do it twice.

"You haven't cast anything Tom, you know I'm right. What does it feel like to stand in front of someone and know you cannot hurt them?"

This is one hell of a gamble but magic works on belief as much as power, we now have Tom doubting that he can kill her so he probably can't.

"Diffindo" I cast the spell. I watch it impact him and realise with horror that my aim was off. I hit him in the shoulder not the neck as I hoped. He turns to me and suddenly his eyes open in shock.

"Potter." He hisses the word like a curse he moves quickly back now, he takes his wand in his left hand. I can see that my spell has practically severed his right arm. The blood that fills that body begins to pool where he is standing.

He brandishes his wand in his left hand. If he's going to kill me know the least I can do is look him in the eye, to burn myself into his memory. I will not run or turn or hide. I hold his stare.

"Aveda Kedavra" The green light hits me in the chest. I'm thrown back off my feet by the impact and slowly get to my knees.

"You know Tom this is getting old."

I stand every move is painful now and my chest is starting to burn where I've taken the second killing curse. I can now see doubt in his expression.

"Would you like to try again?" I ask him.

"Aveda Kedavra." I hear the words shouted out. I jump to one side as his body topples over.

I look behind him, to see her standing tall. "Well who would have guessed, the power he knows not was watching Clint Eastwood films?"

She helps me to remove my wizarding robes. Didn't Tom question why she was dressed muggle, and was bouncing around and I was barely moving? It took all my strength to jump in front of the killing curse he fired at her.

She pulls at the straps and the ten millimetre steel plate drops to the floor.

She helps me to my feet, I had taken by far the worst curses even before he had cast his first Aveda at her.

"So what now?" she asks.

"Well I quite like your first plan. We get your fortune add it to my fortune and get the hell out of this country."

"Your friends?" one of her eyebrows raises in curiosity.

"I've give them their last gift, the end of Riddle."

"Just out of curiosity, how big is you fortune?"

I give her number that could be mistaken for a telephone number.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you. It certainly wasn't for your spell choice. Diffindo, what is this duelling club?"

"You love me?" I ask in mock surprise.

"Yes, but what's that to you. I think it's time that we are leaving."

We apparate away to the future.

**A.N.**

Definitely the end.

Less Vega influenced lines in this.

I still managed to refer to Blood makes noise from 99.9F, In the Eye from Solitude Standing and Marlene on the Wall.

Thank you for reading and like evryone else here I love reviews.


End file.
